poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Franklin the Turtle and the Aristocats
Franklin the Turtle and the Aristocats is an upcoming film to be made by JD Thomas Fan. It will appear in a near future. Plot In Paris in 1910, mother cat Duchess and her three kittens, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse, live with retired opera diva Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, and her English butler, Edgar. One day while preparing her will with lawyer Georges Hautecourt, Madame declares her fortune to be left to her cats until their deaths, and thereafter to Edgar. Edgar hears this through a speaking tube, and plots to eliminate the cats. Therefore, he sedates the cats by putting sleeping pills in a milk mixture intended for them, and enters the countryside to abandon them. There, he is ambushed by two hounds, named Napoleon and Lafayette, and the cats are stranded in the countryside, while Madame Adelaide, Roquefort the mouse, and Frou-Frou the horse discover their absence. In the morning, Duchess meets an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, who offers to guide her and the kittens to Paris. The group briefly hitchhikes in a milk truck before being chased off by the driver. Later, while crossing a railroad trestle, the cats narrowly avoid an oncoming train, but Marie falls into a river and is saved by O'Malley, who in turn has to be rescued himself by two English geese, Amelia and Abigail Gabble, who accompany the cats to Paris. Edgar returns to the country to retrieve his possessions from Napoleon and Lafayette, as the only evidence that could incriminate him. Travelling across the rooftops of the city, the cats meet O'Malley's friend Scat Cat and his musicians, who perform the song Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat. After the band has departed, O'Malley and Duchess converse on a nearby rooftop while the kittens listen at a windowsill. Here, Duchess's loyalty to Madame prompts her to decline O'Malley's proposal of marriage. Duchess and the kittens return to Madame's mansion, but Edgar places them in a sack and prepares to ship them to Timbuktu; whereupon they direct Roquefort to retrieve O'Malley. He does so, and O'Malley returns to the mansion, instructing Roquefort to locate Scat Cat and his gang. This done, the alley cats and Frou-Frou fight Edgar, while Roquefort frees Duchess and the kittens. At the end of the fight, Edgar is locked in his own packing-case and sent to Timbuktu himself. Madame Adelaide's will is rewritten to exclude Edgar, with Madame remaining ignorant of the reason for Edgar’s departure. After adopting O’Malley into the family, Madame establishes a charity foundation housing Paris's stray cats (represented by Scat Cat and his band, who reprise their song). Scenes #Arriving at Paris, France #Georges Hautecourt Reunites Madame #Playing at the House #Drinking the milk #Edgar Kidnaps the Cats #How Duchess and Kittens Got into the Countryside #Meeting Thomas O'Malley #Roquefort Discovers Edgar #Walking Across the Train Bridge #Meeting the Geese #Edgar Retrieves His Stuff #Party at a room #Sleeping in the bed #Home At Last/O'Malley to the Rescue #Happy Life With Madame Trivia *Cooler (Pound Puppies (1986)), Whopper, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Howler, Madame (Babar) and Arthur (Babar) will join the team in the end of the film. *Stitch will make his cameo. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:JD THOMAS FAN Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers